


Thirty Seven degrees Celsius and Sweat!

by Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs



Series: Children are a blessing... or maybe not? [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, Fluff, Games at the beach, Hot Weather, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Seonghwa, seongjoong parents, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs/pseuds/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs
Summary: "It's so hoooot." Wooyoung whined annoyingly loud from his upside-down position on the couch."This is so tiring. We can't do anything without sweating." Hongjoong said frustrated."Laying around and complaining isn't a good option. So, let’s think of something we can do." Seonghwa advised."Something that will include relaxation, freshness and being as far away from sweat as possible." Yeosang said, humming right after in a thoughtful gesture."Hey! How about the beach!?"A/N: this fan fic work won't make sense if you don't read the part 1 first!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Children are a blessing... or maybe not? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Thirty Seven degrees Celsius and Sweat!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola guys!!!
> 
> How are you? I hope you're doing well!
> 
> So... do you remember my first fan fic of ATEEZ?   
> I had said that I would write some extra shots about some adventures, right?
> 
> BEHOLD!   
> After almost three months we are finally here! The first extra shot!
> 
> So without further ado... Enjoy!

"It's so hoooot." Wooyoung whined annoyingly loud from his upside-down position on the couch.

"Reminding us every five minutes won't change the weather Wooyoung, so please do us the favour of shutting up." Yeosang answered back from where he was laying on the tiled floor.

"It's August. It's bound to be hot outside." Seonghwa huffed, rounding the kitchen island with a trail of iced tea in his hands.

"Outside yes, that's understandable. But in here? Why? Why must it be so hot in this fucking apartment?" Jongho complained from his place on the armchair. He had his forearm dumped over his eyes and a rapidly moving fan clutched in his other hand.

"Here says that the temperature will reach at least 37 degrees Celsius today." San mumbled from the other corner of the couch, as he scrolled down the news on his phone.

"This is so tiring. We can't do anything without sweating." Hongjoong said frustrated. "Not even thinking."

"Now, now. Stop being so grumpy all of you." Seonghwa chuckled, passing around the cold glasses. "At least the A/C is working perfectly. Need I remind you of last year's summer?"

"Please don't." Wooyoung said, eyes widening, upon recalling the horrible time they had all experienced the previous summer, when the A/C had suddenly broken down. A week in pure agony and sweat.

"Come to think of it, we did learn some useful things last year." Yeosang stated. "I didn't know that my eyes could sweat so much."

"Love. I think the heat cooked your brain." Jongho mumbled, earning a light kick on his calf by his boyfriend.

The turning of the keys in the apartment's lock caught the six friends' attention, halting them momentarily from their whining session.

The door opened wide, allowing a loud huff to echo inside the house as two large figures, and a significantly smaller one, entered.

"I swear... if we had stayed a few more minutes out there... we would have become fried." Mingi said out of breath as he toed his shoes off at the entrance.

"You came right on time then." Seonghwa laughed, coming closer to the two. "Hey bud. How was the stroll?" he asked, crouching in front of Minjoong.

"Hot." the child mumbled, clearly too dazed from the high temperature outside.

"We went at Han river for a walk. We ended up wanted to swim inside it instead." Yunho huffed, wiping a few droplets of sweat from his forehead. "I dare the one who said that the global warming is fake to take a walk under that burning sun."

"He will surely reconsider his opinion as soon as he steps outside Yun." Seonghwa chuckled, standing back up with Minjoong limbless over his shoulder.

"Poor thing. He looks like a withering broccoli." San laughed slightly, coming behind Seonghwa to pat Minjoong on the head.

"Nothing that a cold juice can't fix." Seonghwa answered, walking past San and heading for the fridge.

"Is there something for us too?" Mingi asked, following the older like a lost puppy upon hearing about the refreshing drink.

"Iced tea." Jongho informed, having crawled down from the armchair so he could lay his head onto Yeosang's lap instead.

Yunho sighed deeply as he fell loudly on the armchair. "That sounds so good. I’d like a glass." he mumbled, snatching the fan from Jongho's hand.

"Here you go." Mingi said, offering him a glass full of peach iced tea. He then took a seat at the armrest, letting Yunho's head fall on his thigh.

"Thank you love." Yunho answered back, taking a sip of the drink. "So, what were you doing before we showed up?"

"Sweating." Wooyoung piped up.

"We were actually whining about not being able to do something _else_ other than that." Hongjoong informed.

"Not a very productive conversation I must say." San argued, sitting back on the couch.

Small feet echoed pattering on the tiles as Minjoong made his way out of the kitchen, a sippy cup full of watermelon juice clutched in his small palms. He ran quickly, jumping above Jongho's stretched out legs and planted himself on Hongjoong's lap.

Seonghwa followed right behind with a bottle of cold water and a bag of chips.

"Laying around and complaining isn't a good option either. So, let’s think of something we can do." he said, sitting cross-legged at the front of the couch.

"Something that will include relaxation, freshness and being as far away from sweat as possible." Yeosang said, humming right after in a thoughtful gesture.

"Aren't we being a little too picky?" San chuckled upon hearing all their wants. "Where will we find something like-"

"Hey! How about the beach!?" Wooyoung piped up, rolling out of his upside-down position. "We did buy a new swimsuit for Minjoong the other day, right?"

"We did." Seonghwa confirmed.

"The beach huh?" Yunho questioned, tilting his head to face Wooyoung.

"Yes. It's relaxing and refreshing, right?" Wooyoung elaborated. "We won't totally escape the idea of sweating, but there's always the water there to cool us down."

"It isn't a bad idea." Yeosang agreed, nodding his head.

"Yeay sea, sea, sea." Minjoong squealed, bouncing happily on top of Hongjoong's crossed legs.

"Well, looks like the crowd has spoken." Mingi laughed, standing up and scooping Minjoong out of Hongjoong’s arms. "Let's get you in your swimsuit!"

"Yeay!!"

"Come on guys! Let's go and get ready too." Wooyoung screeched happily, before he stood up from the couch and ran all the way to his room, dragging San behind him.

Hongjoong shot a glance at his boyfriend, finding him sighing with a small smile curling around his lips.

"So? Shall we go too?" he asked him.

"Yeah. But you drive." Seonghwa said, pointing a 'warning' finger in front of Hongjoong's nose, making him squint.

"Alright, alright." Hongjoong chuckled.

"I'll take the motorcycle!" Jongho piped up, shuffling quickly up from the floor and sprinting in the hallway. "Come on Yeosang!"

"Every time..." Yeosang sighed in defeat, dragging himself up from the floor.

"Great." Seonghwa rolled his eyes. "Yun?"

Yunho looked up from his glass with questioning eyes. "Wha?"

The two older laughed. "Where were you Yunho-ya? Spacing out like that?" Hongjoong asked.

"Nowhere. I was just thinking how refreshing it would be to take a dive inside this cold glass." Yunho chuckled.

"That's why we'll go to the sea, pup. Come on, get up." Seonghwa said.

"Oh right, yes. Let's go." Yunho huffed a laugh and stood up, leaving his half empty drink on the small table. "Will you take the car?"

"Yes." Hongjoong nodded.

"And Jongho one of the motorcycles." Seonghwa added.

"Alright. I'll take the other one." Yunho said and turned inside the hallway, leaving the two older to go and change as well.

~*~

Half an hour later, everyone was set and buckled up in their individual vehicles, ready to drive to their favourite beach.

Minjoong was safely stripped up in his car-seat beside the window, already blabbering about the sandcastle he would make and the fish he would catch.

Seonghwa made one final check, making sure they had all their beach equipment, including Minjoong’s toys and essentials. And after his approval, the eight friends set off.

As he promised, Hongjoong took the wheel of the car, leading their way with Yunho and Jongho tagging close behind.

Cheerful music echoed from the rolled down windows, along with the comical voices of San and Mingi and the giggles that escaped out of Minjoong’s mouth.

Seonghwa had his forearm out of his window, enjoying the slight breeze the speed of the vehicle caused and humming together with the other two.

On their way, there were the occasional beeps of the two motorcycles from behind, and the typical fake requests for a race at every traffic light they stopped upon.

Wooyoung's loud voice was audible from meters away, as he spoke to Yunho about everything his mind could think of.

Same went for Yeosang's and Jongho's laugh upon hearing the tortured notes that slipped out of the car.

Just like that, their time on the streets passed quicker than they had anticipated. And before they could complete the USB stick with the twenty tracks Hongjoong and Mingi had saved, they had reached their favourite bay.

The bay wasn't a destination that many people would choose to pass their time at, considering the fact that it was pretty small. That was the main reason though why the eight friends liked it.

Despite that fact, there were still a couple of parked cars here and there, indicating the presence of some people.

After a quick glance around, the guys found a place to park their vehicles; under the shade of a big tamarisk tree.

"Alright. Let's help set up the stuff on the beach, so we can go and enjoy the cold water as soon as possible." Hongjoong declared as he opened the car's trunk.

He began passing around their chairs and the two umbrellas along with their backpacks. Seonghwa scooped quickly the small refrigerator out of the car, making sure that the food he had packed wouldn't be eaten before its time.

"Is that all?" Yeosang asked reaching out for the bag with Minjoong’s sand toys.

"Yes." Hongjoong answered closing the door of the trunk with a bang.

"Great. What are we waiting for then?" Mingi said, and with quick legs he made his way towards the sandy bay.

"M'too, m'too." followed Minjoong’s high pitched voice as he tried with his, considerably smaller, legs to reach Mingi.

But before he could go far, two larger arms were wrapped around him lifting him up.

"Come on bud. Let's get him." Yunho said and with a loud cry he began chasing behind his boyfriend.

Minjoong screeched in delight, fisting on Yunho's T-shirt so he wouldn't fall over.

"Hey! I want to race too!" San yelled behind the two and started running as well.

It didn't take long for Wooyoung to follow either, leaving behind the other four with shaking heads and laughs under their breaths.

Mingi reached the sand first, clumsily stepping on the unstable ground and burning his feet in the process.

"Ah! It's hot!" he squeaked.

Yunho followed next together with San, both ready to fall down from laughing.

"What did you expect, you idiot?" San said as he put the four chairs down.

Mingi pouted deeply as he glared at the sand that was stuck between his toes. "I hate sand." he mumbled.

"Oh you big baby. Can't deal with a little sand." Wooyoung teased upon arriving beside them.

"Yah! I'm not a baby."

Yunho chuckled, leaning forward to peck Mingi's lips. "Come on love. Let's set the umbrellas, before Minjoong ends up with a sun burn."

"Alright." Mingi said, taking the umbrella from around his shoulder.

It didn't take them long to set their things up. With eight pair of hands the job was done in less than ten minutes. Minjoong helped them too, standing on top of the straw mat, until Yeosang and Wooyoung returned with a couple of stones to hold it in place.

"So now that everything is set..." Seonghwa huffed, whipping the sweat out of his forehead. "Let's just-"

“Last one in the water is rotten egg!" San yelled, effectively cutting Seonghwa's speech.

Immediately screams echoed around the small bay, as six grown men started racing towards the water, shoving each other out of the way and causing sand and dry seaweed to fly everywhere.

"Guys! You didn't put sun block on!" Seonghwa shouted but he was completely ignored.

"Wai' fo' me!" Minjoong yelled, attempting to run behind them.

But before he could make a couple of steps away from their things, an arm snaked its way around his belly, stopping him dead on his tracks.

"And where do you think you're going young man?" Hongjoong asked raising an eyebrow.

"To hyungies." Minjoong answered innocently, pointing his little finger towards the chaos that was happening at the shallow part of the water.

"Not before you put your swimmies on. We don't want you to make bubbles, right?" Seonghwa said around a sight, kneeling down with a pair of neon orange swimmies.

"Or a sun burn." Hongjoong added and started covering Minjoong small body with sun block.

After a few whines and protests, Minjoong was finally white like a ghost with neon arms.

"There. All ready." Seonghwa said, spreading a small amount of leftover sun-cream under Minjoong’s eyes.

"Can I leave now?" Minjoong asked, with a small pout.

"Off you go." Seonghwa approved, watching Minjoong immediately run away towards the water with a wide smile.

"Shall we join them?" Hongjoong asked him, having already gotten rid of his floral shirt.

"Well I thought maybe I could stay a little more outside to sunbathe." Seonghwa turned around to answer him.

"Hm. As you wish love." Hongjoong shrugged. "But I don't think you will act on that thought much." he added pointing behind his boyfriend's head.

"Wha- Ah!"

"We got Seonghwa! I repeat, we got Seonghwa!" San yelled as he held tightly the older's arm.

"What about now?" Jongho, who was in charge of the legs, asked.

"Guys. Come on! Put me down." Seonghwa shouted, wiggling around their hold.

"He is resisting. What do we do captain!?" Yunho questioned from the other arm.

"Bring him here!" Yeosang shouted back.

"Let's throw him in." Wooyoung added.

"No. N- Hongjoong!"

"I'm sorry love. I won't be the boomer this time." Hongjoong laughed.

"Kim Hongjoong you traitor!" Seonghwa shouted and before he knew it, he was found face first inside the cold salted water.

Minjoong’s squeals was the first thing he heard when he resurfaced, hair wet and plastered over his eyes.

"Ah!! A sea monster!" Mingi yelled, continuing with their little game.

"No! Quick protect Minjoong from the evil monster!" Wooyoung said and scooped Minjoong out of the water, swimming away.

Seonghwa sighed internally. His friends could be so childish when they wanted to. And this time not even Hongjoong resisted the need to participate in their silly game. Which was not an often sight.

So, who was Seonghwa to deny a little fun with the guys and Minjoong? Even if that meant for him to be an ugly sea monster. So be it.

He brought his hands higher up, turning his fingers into fake claws and showed his teeth. "Argh! I'm the sea monster!" he growled. "You better run, or else I will catch you and I'll eat you!"

"Ah!!!"

~*~

An hour later and after they had exhausted themselves out, some of the guys decided it was time for a break.

Yunho and Mingi went to sit under the two umbrellas, lazing around with a bottle of cola each in their hand.

Jongho had decided to take Yeosang on a small walk around the bay, to search for colourful shells and have some alone time, while San and Wooyoung kept playing with Minjoong in the sand. They had started building a sandcastle and as it seemed they wouldn’t finish it any time soon.

"I think it was a really good idea. The beach I mean." Hongjoong murmured, swimming closer to where Seonghwa was floating carelessly.

"It's one of those rare times that Wooyoung has an actual idea." Seonghwa chuckled, choosing to keep his eyes closed.

"Yeah. Refreshing and relaxing." Hongjoong stated teasingly, placing his open palms under Seonghwa's floating body.

Seonghwa felt a pair of lips, cascading soft pecks on top of his stomach. He laughed under his breath at the sudden boldness his lover showed.

"What is it Joong?" he asked, feeling the kisses travel upwards until one of them landed on his mouth.

"Nothing. It's just that, it's been a while since we were both that calm and relaxed, so I'm acting upon my opportunity." Hongjoong said, a small smirk tangling around his lips.

Seonghwa opened his eyes, casting a curious look towards his boyfriend. "Is that so?" he asked, lifting his body back to a vertical position.

"Hm it is indeed." Hongjoong said shuffling forward with his smirk turning into a full grin.

"Then what are you so hesitant about love?" Seonghwa asked crooking up an eyebrow.

"I was just warning you." Hongjoong answered and finally broke completely the distance between them, attacking Seonghwa's plush lips.

"Eww. Hwa hyung and Joongie hyung are being gross again." Minjoong’s voice echoed, successfully turning everyone's gaze towards the couple.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong broke away quickly, a laugh hiding under their tongues as a blush dusted their cheeks pink.

"Get a room you two. There are children here!" San said in fake judgement.

"Easier said than done." Mingi piped in.

"Especially with you two around, you curious pricks." Yunho added, coming to defend the two older.

"Hey! Why am I being dragged down with him." Wooyoung said offended.

"Because you love me." San teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's totally irrelevant." Wooyoung glared at him.

"Thank you, guys. We appreciate the mental support." Hongjoong shouted, preventing the upcoming argument. "But aren't you being a little louder than you should?"

"Oh come on. Like nobody saw you before Minjoong betrayed you." Yunho shouted at them.

"Not helping Yun." Seonghwa said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Hwa hyung!" Minjoong shouted suddenly in an urgent tone, before standing up from the sand.

Seonghwa immediately was on alert, his eyes glued to the small figure that was running towards the edge of the water.

"What is it bud?" he said, trying not to sound alarmed as he made his way out of the water.

“I'm hungry." the child declared, making everyone burst into laughter and Seonghwa sighed in disbelief.

"Well not totally relaxing after all?" Hongjoong stated as he placed a soft kiss at Seonghwa's wet shoulder.

"Not by a long shot." Seonghwa mumbled, shaking his head.

It turned out that Minjoong wasn't the only one who was hungry. Thank God Seonghwa was a provident person.

He knew his friends like the palm of his hand, if not better, so luckily, he had foreseen the chaos that would occur as soon as the first sandwich would make its appearance.

Mingi was the first that started whining about being hungry, after the stuffed bread was placed in Minjoong’s hands.

San and Wooyoung followed right after, and then it was Hongjoong and Jongho.

In the end, not half an hour later, everyone was munching happily on a small baguette filled with a variety of tasty ingredients. It was a peaceful moment.

They lazily sat under the shade of their umbrellas, talking for everything and anything as they ate.

They shared interesting things about their week, with the top three being; San’s 50.000+ Won order at the cafe, the ridiculous answer Jongho’s classmate had given on their online quiz, that had the whole class wheezing, and the middle aged man that made his appearance as a student at Yunho’s dance class.

They were having a good time, all nine of them.

After their lunch, Minjoong crawled all the way to Mingi’s lap, turning himself into a ball as he drifted off to sleep. Apparently, all that running around and playing under the burning sun had tired him out.

Well _him_ and his playmates as well, because soon the rest of the company followed him in his small nap.

Hongjoong intertwined his fingers with Seonghwa’s, brushing his thumb over his knuckles from time to time as he dozed off on top of his boyfriend’s shoulder.

And Seonghwa?

Well Seonghwa was sitting there; smiling like an idiot to himself, as his gaze danced between his sleeping friends, wondering what he had done in his previous life to deserve a company like that.

A family like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> SO!!!
> 
> That was it guys! The first of the, I don't know how many, extra fics. But there will be others too. I promise!
> 
> Honestly this fic wasn't totally my idea. My best friend gave me the inspiration when I asked her about the extra shots.  
> she actually has a profile here too! Writting Meanie (Minwon). You should totally check her out. My little idea box!!  
> Here is the profile: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGardenFairy (give her lots of love. She deserves it.)
> 
> ANYWAYS!   
> Thank you for reading and I'm looking forward to your opinion at the comments below.
> 
> Stay safe, Have fun and take care!!!


End file.
